Storm Scar
by The 17th Chimera
Summary: A sequel to Yugidoka, in which even weirder stuff happens. 4
1. Chapter 1

Yuma Tsukumo woke up and rolled out of the hammock that served as his bed.

'Ow!' he muttered, rubbing his head, before grabbing the Emperor's Key from where it hang off the hammock. He quickly got dressed into school clothes and jumped down the entrance into his actual room.

The room's occupant looked at his clothes blearily. 'Yuma,' mumbled III, 'isn't it Sunday?'

Yuma paused. 'Right,' he said, grinning and jumping back up into the attic.

'Idiot,' remarked III, before slowly getting himself out of the bed and dressing himself in a red shirt and black pants, very different to his outfit previous to–

It had been three weeks since Madoka Kaname had destroyed Tres Tantibus and restored III. Since then, he had chosen to stay at Yuma's house, attempting to avoid contact with either his brothers or with anyone working for Heartland.

III regretted his decision, but knew that, unfortunately, his brothers couldn't be trusted any longer, as torn as that made him. Instead, he was getting to know Yuma's friends, who were nice enough considering what he had almost done to them.

III looked at himself in the mirror, and tilted his head to one side. 'The dye's wearing off,' he said. 'I'm surprised it lasted this long.'

'Well,' replied Yuma from the attic, 'just get Akari to dye it again.'

'I was thinking a different colour this time,' mused III. 'Black doesn't really suit me.'

'How about… purple?'

III laughed. 'I would look horrible with purple hair,' he said. 'I'd look like someone cosplaying Sha–'

III caught himself quickly. Ryoga had disappeared after his battle with IV, and despite the help of Yuma's sister and friends, they had been unable to find him.

'Probably,' replied Yuma, leaping down, now properly dressed.

'Do you have any other clothes?' laughed III, noting that Yuma was still wearing the same outfit as always.

'You're wearing some of them,' said Yuma.

'Right,' answered III. 'Come on, if we're late for breakfast again, your sister's going to be quite irritated.'

The two of the walked into the dining room, only to be confronted by a stranger.

'Yuma,' started Haru, walking in from the kitchen that connected off it, 'this is our new neighbour, Ail Themal. She's from… America, I think it was?'

'That's right,' said Ail. She was short, and young, about 17, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. Her left hand was hidden below the table. 'I am at American Duel Academy, but I came over here as transfer student for a year. Uh… I met your sister the other day, and she told me I could come over whenever… uh…' Ail began stuttering, clearly nervous. 'I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this.'

'No problem,' replied Yuma. 'It's nice to meet you!'

'Th- thanks…' muttered Ail. 'Uh… you must be… Yuma, but who's the other boy?'

III blushed. 'This is… uh… Shri,' said Yuma.

'"Shri"?' repeated Ail. 'That's an odd name.'

'So is "Ay-har",' replied Yuma.

'I guess,' laughed Ail.

'Well,' said Yuma, 'I'm gonna go out, go meet all my friends.'

III groaned. 'Yuma, you forgot to have breakfast,' he muttered.

* * *

Later, after Yuma had had breakfast, he, III and Kotori were walking through the mall.

It turned out that, given the chance, III was almost as happy as Kotori to idle around the stores, leaving Yuma to whine behind them. Kotori remedied this by forcing Yuma to dress in increasingly odd outfits, whilst III giggled behind them.

'This is boring,' complained Yuma, as they walked out of the sixth clothes store in a row. 'Why are you guys having so much fun?'

'You can leave if you want,' replied Kotori.

'Alright then, I–' started Yuma, turning and walking into a short, black-haired woman who looked down at him, startled.

'Oh,' said III, surprised. 'It's Ail.'

'Who?' asked Yuma.

'The girl from this morning,' answered III. 'The girl from Duel Academy.'

'Oh, right!' said Yuma. Ail laughed.

'Good that I made such an impact on you that you've forgotten me in a day,' said Ail.

'Hey, Ail!' cried Yuma. 'Duel me.'

'Yuma, it's the middle of a shopping centre,' said Kotori. 'It's no time to duel.'

'On the contrary,' interrupted Ail. 'I think that it's always a good time to duel.' She smirked. 'I'm game for it.'

'Awesome!' yelled Yuma. 'Come on, Ail, let's do this!'

Kotori put her face in her hands. 'Why is everyone always so obsessed with duelling,' she moaned, before taking her D-Gazer out of her pocket and placing it over her eye.

Beside her, III laughed, placing a borrowed D-Gazer over his eye too. 'We can go down to that shop with all the costumes later and put Yuma in some of them,' he said, and Kotori giggled.

Yuma frowned, clearly irritated. 'Hey, guys, come on!' he whined.

Across from him, Ail stood serenely, with neither eye covered with a D-Gazer, surprisingly. 'I've got an implant,' she stated offhandedly, before smirking. 'And I think I'll be taking the first turn! I draw!'

Her eyes narrowed. 'I Summon Storm Eel, and set two cards to end!'

Yuma looked at the monster across from him.

'Yuma, this is not a monster you can defeat with the cards in your hand,' stated Astral. 'You will need to play defensively until you can fight it.'

'I know that!' yelled Yuma, irritated. 'Okay, I'll set a monster, and two other cards, and end!' he declared.

'My turn!' said Ail. 'I draw! Now, I Tribute Storm Eel, to Advance Summon Storm Hydra!'

Beside her appeared a multi-headed reptilian creature, around which electricity flashed and crackled.

'When Storm Eel is Tributed, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card my opponent controls!' continued Ail, and a ball of light appeared above her head, which she threw at one of Yuma's set cards, shattering it into golden particles.

'What?' yelled Yuma.

'Battle Break,' mused Ail. 'That's that taken care of.'

'Ail's a lot stronger than she looks,' mused III. 'This could prove problematic.'

'Now,' said Ail, 'I activate the Trap, Storm Front! This increases my Hydra's attack power by 500! Now then, Hydra! Attack Yuma's set monster! _Thunder Strike __1!_'

As the blasts hit his monster, Yuma grinned. 'Once per turn, my Gogogo Golem isn't destroyed by battle!' he cried.

'It's now that my Hydra's effects will activate,' stated Ail. 'When Hydra attacks a Defence Position monster, you will take piercing damage!'

The multi-headed creature spat a blast of electricity that collided with Yuma hard, singeing his clothes.

III looked at Ail carefully. _She's inflicting real damage to Yuma,_ he thought. _What are you, Ail Themal?_

'Hydra's second effect!' continued Ail. 'So long as you have a monster on your field, it can attack a number of times equal to the Level of the monster Tributed for its Summon! Eel's Level was 4, so Hydra will attack four times! Now go, Hydra! Destroy his Gogogo Golem! _Thunder Strike __2!_'

Another head opened its maw, flinging another stream of electricity at Yuma's monster, which disintegrated, before colliding with Yuma himself and knocking him backwards.

'Yuma…' whispered Kotori.

'I'm alright!' cried Yuma. 'Don't worry, I'm alright!'

_Not for long,_ thought Ail. 'I'll end at that,' she said. 'And during the End Phase, Storm Front resets itself.'

'It's my turn!' declared Yuma. 'I draw! Now, I Summon Zubaba Knight, and activate Copy Knight, allowing me to Special Summon it as a monster with the same Level as Zubaba Knight! And with these two Level 3 monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!'

As the two monsters disappeared into the galaxy-shaped portal in front of him, Yuma punched the air. 'Come on out, Number 17! Leviath Dragon!'

'Number…' whispered Ail.

'I activate Leviath Dragon's effect,' continued Yuma, 'detaching an Xyz Material from it to increase its attack power by 500! Now go, Leviath Dragon! Destroy her Storm Hydra! _Vice Stream!_'

'I activate the effect of the Storm Scouter in my hand!' interrupted Ail. 'By discarding it, I can negate your monster's attack and then Special Summon two Bolt Tokens!'

Two bolts of electricity shot from the air and coalesced into spheres on either side of her.

'In that case, I set a card and end!' finished Yuma.

'Yuma,' said Astral suddenly, and Yuma turned to face him, 'why are you using a Number against someone who does not appear to be possessed by a Number?'

'Uh… because…' stuttered Yuma.

'My turn,' said Ail, and her voice went hard. 'I draw. Now, I release both Bolt Tokens to Advance Summon Storm Overlord!'

The two Tokens disappeared, sucked into a massive storm that was appearing behind Ail, expanding and transforming into the shape of a monstrous dragon.

'3000 attack points?' yelled Yuma.

'3500, actually,' said Ail. 'Because I'm activating Storm Front again, and increasing Overlord's attack power by a further 500!'

'I see,' mused Astral. 'By constantly resetting that card, she can give its benefits to different monsters each time.'

'Now,' declared Ail, 'Overlord will attack Leviath Dragon! It's the end for you, Yuma!'

'Not quite,' replied Yuma confidently. 'You see, my Leviath Dragon is a Number, which means that only another Number can destroy it!'

'You're taking damage, regardless!' stated Ail. 'Continue your attack, Overlord! _Hurricane Annihilation!_'

The massive dragon transformed into a storm again, now a huge typhoon that spiralled through Leviath Dragon and into Yuma, knocking him backwards.

'Yuma's on 1000 Life Points and he's only had two turns…' whispered Kotori.

Yuma cringed. _Astral, I need your help,_ he thought.

'There is no need for my help,' stated Astral. 'This is just a normal duel, a casual one if you will, between friends.'

Ail began laughing softly. 'I can hear you,' she said. 'I can hear everything you've been saying.'

Astral turned slowly. 'What?' he replied, startled.

'Nothing hides from the Crystal,' stated Ail. 'Not even you. I activate the Spell Card, Storm Alignment! As I have two Level 6 or higher Light monsters on my field, I can make one's Level that of the other! I'm increasing Hydra's Level to 8, the same as Overlord!'

'Oh no…' whispered Astral.

'And with these two Level 8 monsters,' cried Ail, 'I will construct the Overlay Network!'

The two monsters disappeared into a glowing black vortex, shaped like a galaxy – the Summoning of a Number.

'The creature that dwells within the heart of darkness,' intoned Ail, 'the creature that will devour the souls of all the world!'

Behind her, the shape of a cracked mask appeared, seemingly a mask of some lizard's face.

'Rise from the darkness within my heart!' cried Ail. 'Xyz Summon! Number 74!'

The mask began to glow, and a body began to expand out of it, a black, featureless body, at the end of which was a pointed stinger-like tail.

'_Lightning Scarred Caiman!_'

The creature stopped transforming, and stood in front of Ail, a featureless creature standing on its back legs, upon its face the mask with the number "74" emblazoned upon it in purple.

It was also a foot high.

_Zero attack power…_ mused III. _Oh, this isn't good._

'That's not that scary,' remarked Yuma.

'I activate Caiman's effect,' continued Ail. 'Once per turn, I can detach an Xyz Material from it to drain the soul of one of your monsters! Your monster's attack and defence power will become zero, and its effect will be negated! At this time, my Caiman's attack and defence power become the power your monster lost! Go, _Soul Taker!_'

One of the tiny purple sphere floating around the creature was absorbed into its stinger, and that same stinger expanded, firing a black cord into Leviath Dragon, which began to slowly crumble and shrink.

Caiman, on the other hand, grew larger. Its eyes became narrower, its mask thinner, and from the back of its head emerged three huge horns. Onto the leftmost of these, its number shifted. From its back emerged three sets of massive black wings, whilst around its lower legs a set of metal spikes appeared.

'It… it…' whispered Yuma.

'It took Leviath Dragon's soul…' whispered III, stunned.

'Well, at least she can't attack with it,' said Kotori. 'I mean, she's already conducted her Battle Phase this turn.'

Ail turned to Kotori, and smirked. Her right eye was shining with an unnatural violet light. 'I'll just have to conduct another one,' she stated. 'I activate the Spell Card, Mischief of the Time Goddess! This skips to my next Battle Phase!'

'Oh no…' muttered Astral.

'Now then, Caiman attacks Leviath Dragon! Go, _Shadow Vice Stream!_'

The creature opened its maw and spat a blast of black energy at the crippled Leviath Dragon, as III and Kotori watched helplessly.

The blast hit.

* * *

**Custom Cards**

Okay guys, because this fic is using the dreaded _Original Character_, there will be a number of original cards as well. I'm just going to stick all the new ones in this section here at the end of the chapter they appear in. Just letting you know.

Storm Eel  
Level 4  
1800/700  
Light/Reptile  
When this card is Tributed: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

Storm Hydra  
Level 6  
2000/1600  
Light/Reptile  
This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can attack a number of times during each Battle Phase equal to the Level of the monster Tributed for its Tribute Summon, but it cannot attack directly.

Storm Front  
Continuous Trap Card  
You can only activate this card during your Main Phase 1 if you control a face-up Level 4 or higher LIGHT monster. Set this card during the End Phase. Once per turn: Target 1 face-up LIGHT monster on the field; that target gains 500 ATK whilst this card remains face-up on the field.

Storm Scouter  
Level 4  
0/800  
Light/Thunder  
If your opponent targets a Level 6 or higher LIGHT monster you control for an attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand; this card becomes the new target for that attack. When this card is destroyed by battle: Special Summon two "Bolt Tokens" to your side of the field (Thunder-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 0).

Storm Overlord  
Level 8  
3000/2200  
Light/Dragon  
You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 3 LIGHT monsters. If this card is Summoned this way: Banish all cards your opponent controls.

Storm Alignment  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 2 Level 5 or higher LIGHT monsters you control: Their Levels become that of the target with the highest Level. During the End Phase of this turn, if you Xyz Summoned using those monsters as Xyz Material: You can draw a card.

Number 74: Lightning-Scarred Caiman  
Rank 8  
0/0  
Dark/Reptile  
2 Level 8 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except with another "Number" monster. Once per turn: You can detach an Xyz Material from this card and target 1 other monster on the field; reduce that target's ATK and DEF to 0 and negate its effect, and then this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the respective ATK and DEF lost by that target. If this card attacks a Defence Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuma was engulfed in a cloud of dust, but when it dissipated, he was still standing, surrounded by a white sphere.

'When you attacked, I activated this trap!' declared Yuma. 'Attack Invulnerability! It reduces all the Battle Damage I would take this turn to zero!'

Ail narrowed her eyes. 'Well played,' she remarked. 'I end, and during the End Phase, Storm Front resets itself, and due to Storm Alignment's effect, I may draw a card.'

'My turn!' cried Yuma. 'I draw! Now, I Summon Gogogo Giant, and with its effect I Special Summon Gogogo Golem from my Graveyard!'

'Yuma,' interrupted Astral telepathically, 'summoning Hope Ray in this situation could backfire. That set card of hers could be a problem.'

'I got it!' replied Yuma. 'Let's kattobing! With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Number 50! Black Corn!'

As the boat appeared behind him, Yuma grinned. 'I activate Xyz Gift,' he continued, 'allowing me to draw two cards because there are two face-up Xyz Monsters! Now, I use Black Corn's effect, detaching an Xyz Material from it to destroy your Caiman and inflict damage equal to its attack power!'

The huge boat turned sideways, so that its cannon faced Ail's Caiman. It fired a blast of gold energy towards her monster, but Ail merely smirked.

'Trap activate,' she stated. 'Storm Barrier! This negates my Caiman's destruction up to three times!'

'Damn,' muttered Yuma. 'In that case, I'll set a card and end!'

'My turn, draw!' declared Ail, drawing her card and frowning at it.

'I see,' said Astral. 'Storm Front can only be activated if Ail controls a Light monster with more than 1500 attack points. As Caiman is a Dark monster, she was relying on drawing a Light monster with the suitable attributes to activate it.'

'Correct,' stated Ail. 'However, this card will suffice for now. I Summon Storm Boa! Now, I activate Caiman's effect, detaching an Xyz Material from it to drain your Black Corn's soul! Go, _Soul Taker!_'

The stinger unfolded again, piercing into Black Corn, which exploded, covering Yuma with simulated corn.

Behind her, Caiman grew larger, its snout elongating, a pair of massive leathery wings appearing above its smaller three sets, its body becoming coated with black scales. It glared down at Yuma.

'Now,' declared Ail, throwing her hand out, 'it's time to end this! Go, Caiman! Destroy Yuma! _Shadow Vice Cannon!_'

The monster once again opened its maw, sending a blast of dark energy colliding with Yuma and once more immersing him in a field of dust.

'Victory,' hissed Ail, before narrowing her eyes.

'Trap activate!' cried Yuma. 'Holy Armour – Mirror Mail! This makes my Black Corn's attack power the same as your Caiman's! And, because they're both Numbers, both are destroyed!'

'Like hell they are,' muttered Ail. 'I activate Storm Barrier's effect for the second time, preventing Caiman's destruction! Now, I attack directly with Storm Boa!'

As the small snake attacked Yuma, he flinched, but was grinning.

'Why is Yuma smiling?' asked Kotori. 'He's only got 100 Life Points left!'

'That's just how many he needs,' replied III. 'Ail's finished.'

'During my End Phase,' finished Ail, 'I attach Storm Boa to Caiman as an Xyz Material, and end.'

'It's my turn!' declared Yuma. 'I draw! Now, I Summon Tasuke Knight, and Special Summon the Shadow Lizard, Kagetokage! And with these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Rise up, Number 39! Aspiring Emperor – Hope!'

As the golden warrior appeared behind him, Ail smirked. 'Another victim,' she mocked.

'Not quite,' answered Yuma. 'Hope, it's time for your transformation! Go, _Chaos Xyz Change! Rise forth, Chaos Number 39! Aspiring Emperor – Hope Ray!_'

'Hope… Ray…' whispered Ail, as the huge black warrior appeared behind Yuma.

'I activate Hope Ray's effect!' continued Yuma. 'By detaching three of its Xyz Materials, I can increase its own attack power by 1500, and reduce your Caiman's attack power by 3000! Go, _Overlay Charge!_'

Caiman fell to the ground as Hope Ray shone white. However, Ail was laughing. 'My monster's attack power is still 1400! The damage you can inflict with your attack can't possibly hope to defeat me! And with Storm Barrier, my Caiman will survive to drain even your Chaos Number of its power!'

'Well see about that!' replied Yuma. 'I attack Caiman with Hope Ray! Go, _Hope Sword Chaos Slash!_'

The massive warrior slashed at Caiman, but the creature was unaffected, even as Ail was hit by the shockwaves from the attack. Yuma, however, was smiling.

'Because my monster's attack did not destroy its target,' he stated, 'I can activate Revenge Attack, increasing Hope Ray's attack power by a further 1000 and allowing it to attack again!'

'No way…' murmured Ail, before Hope Ray sliced through her Caiman and she was flung backwards. On her left hand, something made of cloth fell off.

Astral stretched out his hand, and from Ail's heart a glowing white card floated out and flew into his hand.

'Ail, are you okay?' said Yuma, before starting upon noticing Ail's left hand.

Where once there had been a regular looking hand, there was now a mechanical black hand, joints clicking against each other uncomfortably, a single red light blinking on the back of it.

'Ail…' stuttered Yuma, but Ail stood up quickly and pushed him backwards.

'Well played,' she scowled. 'Next time we fight, I'm going to win.'

She turned and stalked off into the crowd. Yuma blinked.

'That was an unusual reaction,' remarked Astral. 'I think we might have underestimated Ms Themal in more ways than one.'

Kotori walked up behind Yuma and grabbed him by the arm. 'Come on, Yuma,' she said. 'Just because you won that duel doesn't mean that you're getting out of this.'

'No…' moaned Yuma, before glancing up at III, who was giggling. 'III… help me… you owe me…'

III kept laughing. 'Save it for something important,' he said.

Astral floated slowly behind them, thinking to himself. 'Ail Themal…' he mused. 'Lightning Scarred Caiman… What powers do you two possess…?'

* * *

Ail Themal stopped outside the shopping centre, sitting in the alley and almost collapsing.

'That took a lot more out of me than you said it would,' she muttered.

'_Our agreement never said that it wouldn't hurt,_' replied a cold, sharp voice that seemed to come from the air all around them. '_But you got the power you wanted._'

'This power is still not enough to defeat the Original and take his power,' said Ail. 'I need more Numbers, more power!'

'_Then how about we go and find some more Numbers for you to get,_' replied the voice. '_Maybe then you will get the power you need to defeat the Original, and then I will **finally** be restored, despite your **crippling** incompetence!_'

'I am sorry,' said Ail, before her eyes went hard. 'But I won't fail you in a battle like that again.'

'_You had better not,_' said the voice. '_Have no doubt that there are always others willing to sacrifice even their own souls in the pursuit of the power I can offer. And have no doubt that when I leave you, I will **not** show you mercy._'

Ail stood up again, and grabbed the left side of her face, pulling at it so that the false skin on it slipped off.

'I will not disappoint you,' she repeated, smirking.

* * *

Storm Barrier  
Trap Card  
When this card is activated: Target 1 monster you control; place 3 "Storm Counters" on that monster. If that target would be destroyed: You can remove a "Storm Counter" from it; that target is not destroyed.

Storm Boa  
900/100  
Light/Reptile  
Level 2  
During the End Phase of the turn this card is Summoned: Attach this card to a face-up Xyz Monster you control as an Xyz Material.


	3. Chapter 3

The short figure stalked through the alleyways calmly, ignoring the movements of those hidden in the shadows, watching him. His destination was long since decided and nothing would get in his way.

He walked into a huge empty space amongst the network of backroads, the outside of a long-since abandoned game store that was now home to a gang of ruthless criminals. A while ago, Ryoga had sworn not to come here again, but times had changed.

Two men were standing outside the store, watching him, smirking.

'Ryoga,' said the taller of the two. 'I wasn't expecting you to come back here after what happened last time. I thought that you were so much _better_ than us now.'

'I am, Rikuo,' replied Ryoga calmly. 'And I'm going to prove it. I challenge you and Kaio to a duel for control of your gang.'

Rikuo laughed. 'Are you serious, Ryoga?' he mocked. 'What the hell sort of a suggestion is that? Do you honestly think that I'm just going to _give you control of our gang?_'

'It's a two on one battle,' continued Ryoga, eyes hard. 'If you can defeat me, then I will do whatever you ask of me, regardless of the consequences to myself. If I can beat the both of you, then I get control of your gang, no complaints.'

'Alright, Ryoga,' laughed the shorter man, Kaio. 'We'll see your challenge. Let's duel.'

'I've been waiting for an opportunity to pound you into the dust,' muttered Rikuo, taking his D-Pad from his pocket and placing it over his arm, where it unfolded.

Around them, the field glittered and flashed as the AR interface activated.

'My turn first,' stated Ryoga, drawing and then glancing at the cards in my hand. 'I offer you each a turn of reprieve. Impress me. I pass.'

'You… pass…?' whispered Rikuo. 'Alright, Ryoga! I'm going to pummel you into the ground! I Summon Molten Saurus, and with its effect Special Summon a second Molten Saurus! And with these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Gurensaurus! Now, I set two cards and end!'

'My turn!' declared Kaio. 'Because my brother controls an Xyz Monster, I can Special Summon Arcticdon! And now, I Normal Summon Chilldon! And with these two monsters, I build an Overlay Network of my own! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Konpekidon! Now, I also set two cards and end!'

Ryoga's eyes narrowed. _Fools, thinking you can defeat me as simply as you are planning. Allow me to show you the error of your ways._

'During your Standby Phase,' stated Rikuo, 'I activate two copies of Skyborne Apocalypse! If, during the End Phase of each turn, a player does not control a Dinosaur-Type monster, then that player will take 1000 damage per Skyborne Apocalypse! So, you'll take 2000 damage, whilst we'll take none!'

'Make that 4000 damage!' interrupted Kaio. 'I also activate two copies of Skyborne Apocalypse!'

_Rigging your Decks again,_ thought Ryoga, looking at Rikuo's red armoured dinosaur and its blue twin in front of Kaio. _No matter. There is no amount of your cheating that can surpass me now._

'I activate Star Blast,' stated Ryoga. 'By paying 1500 Life Points, I can reduce the Level of a monster in my hand by 3. I choose to reduce the Level of Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth, which I now Summon. Now, I activate Coelacanth's effect, discarding a card to Special Summon 4 Level 4 Fish-Type monsters from my Deck. I choose two copies of Hammer Shark and two copies of Deepsea Serpents.'

'Ryoga…' muttered Rikuo, as Ryoga's monsters appeared around him. 'This strategy… it's not like you.'

'My former strategy lacked the power that my current one does,' answered Ryoga. 'And with it, I'm going to bring this entire city to its knees! That'll show it for abandoning me, just because that bastard IV told it to! Now, it's time for it to witness my new power, starting with you! With these five Level 4 monsters I construct the Overlay Network!'

The five monster disappeared into a galaxy-shaped portal that appeared in the ground behind him. From it emerged a massive glowing white sphere, crackling with electricity. It began unfolding.

'Xyz Summon! Number 91, the King of the Storm! _Thunder Spark Dragon!_'

Behind Ryoga, the orb unfolded into a huge serpent that loomed over the field formidably.

'Numbers…' gasped Rikuo.

'Since when did Ryoga have Numbers…?' whispered Kaio.

'Now,' continued Ryoga, 'I activate Thunder Spark's effect, detaching three of its Xyz Materials to destroy all monsters you control.'

Three of the orbs floating around the dragon descended into its mouth, where they were transformed into a single huge sphere that it spat at the two dinosaurs, shattering them into gold.

'Additionally, when Deepsea Serpent is sent to the Graveyard for the activation of an Xyz Monster's effect, I can destroy a Spell or Trap on my opponent's field. Since I sent both, I destroy one each of your Skyborne Apocalypses. Now, I activate the Spell Card, Demon God's Barraging Attack! By detaching Thunder Spark Dragon's remaining two Xyz Materials, it can attack twice this turn! So go, Thunder Spark Dragon! Attack both Rikuo and Kaio directly! _Twin Pronged Storm Blast!_'

The massive dragon twisted behind Ryoga, and from its mouth emerged a spear of light that pierced through both Rikuo and Kaio, who collapsed to the ground.

'Now,' said Ryoga calmly, 'I end.'

Rikuo began to smirk and moved to draw, but Ryoga put up his hand.

'During the End Phase, Skyborne Apocalypse's effect will activate,' declared Ryoga, and Rikuo and Kaio both went pale. 'Any player who does not control a Dinosaur-Type monster will take 1000 damage per card. As there are two Skyborne Apocalypses,' he smirked, and his eyes blazed violet, 'those players would take 2000 damage. And because none of us control a Dinosaur-Type monster, we will each take that damage!'

'No…' muttered Rikuo, before the sky opened and all three of the players were blasted with lightning, sending them each sprawling before around them the Augmented Reality vanished.

Ryoga walked over to the motionless brothers.

'That wasn't a duel,' he taunted. 'That was barely even target practise.'

'Ryoga… you…' murmured Rikuo angrily, starting to stand.

Ryoga flung his right hand out, and a blinding purple light emerged from it. The two brothers' eyes rolled back in their sockets and they collapsed unconscious.

'People like you don't even deserve life,' stated Ryoga. 'Appreciate that I still choose to gift you with it.' He turned and faced the other, shocked gang members, who had slowly begun to emerge from the shadows.

'As per our agreement, I am now in control of this group,' he said. 'Any of you who wish to leave,' he gestured to the brothers, 'your fate is clear. I will not allow dishonesty or disloyalty from any of you. Those who wish to stay,' and now he laughed, eyes blazing, 'we're going to take over this city's underground, and when I'm through you may take any part of this city as your own.'

Ryoga laughed again, whilst deep within him a voice tried to whisper that he should stop, that he had won, he had already beaten IV, but that voice was contained by the black cords that were IV's Numbers.

_It's already too late._

* * *

Across town, the blue-haired woman was thrown backwards by the blast from the huge monster.

Across from her, Ail Themal stretched out her left hand, and from it emerged a vicious-looking black claw that descended into the other woman's chest, before re-emerging gripped around a glowing white sphere with a card in its centre.

'Another soul for you, master,' she whispered, removing the card from the sphere before placing the glowing orb in her mouth and swallowing it. 'Just a few more, now.'

* * *

**Custom Cards**

Molten Saurus  
1600/1200  
Fire/Dinosaur  
Level 3  
When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Molten Saurus" from your Deck.

Arcticdon  
1100/1100  
Water/Dinosaur  
Level 3  
If your opponent controls an Xyz Monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

Chilldon  
1200/1600  
Water/Dinosaur  
Level 3  
If this card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon 1 "Chilldon" from your Deck.

Konpekidon  
1900/2000  
Water/Dinosaur  
Rank 3  
2 Level 3 monsters  
Once per turn, when a Dinosaur-Type monster on the field is targeted for an attack: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate that attack, end the Battle Phase, and inflict 1000 damage to the player that attacked.

Skyborne Apocalypse  
Continuous Trap Card  
You can only activate this card during your opponent's Standby Phase, if there are two or more Dinosaur-Type monsters on the field. During the End Phase of your opponent's turn: Inflict 1000 damage to each player who does not control a Dinosaur-Type monster.

Deepsea Serpent  
1800/1100  
Dark/Fish  
Level 4  
When this card is sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 face-up Spell/Trap card on the field; destroy it.


	4. Chapter 4

The small, blue-haired boy wandered around the huge house. There was no light, and he kept stumbling over himself.

He finally arrived at the door he was after, opening it slowly and going over to the inert figure in the bed, shaking him awake.

'Nii-sama,' murmured the boy. 'Nii-sama. There's someone in my room, nii-sama.'

Instantly, the figure in the bed was awake, grabbing a robe from beside the bed and stalking down the hall towards his brother's room, before knocking the door open.

The room was empty, and he looked around carefully.

'If you're in here,' he ordered, 'show yourself!'

There was no reply, and the older brother clapped his hands together. From his room wheeled a small white machine.

'What is it, Kaito-sama?' asked Orbital.

'Haruto said there was someone in his room,' replied Kaito. 'Scan heat signatures in this room for the past hour. Anything that isn't Haruto, I want to know what it _is_.'

'Yes, Kaito-sama,' obeyed Orbital, and his larger green eye went red as he slowly scanned the room. Kaito turned and guided Haruto back towards his own room, but paused when he heard a clanging sound, as if that of two pieces of metal colliding with one another.

Kaito slowly crept up on the door, moving it open softly. There was no-one in sight, but something else was gone as well – the pile of technology that had lay at the end of Kaito's bed. His Photon technology, along with his abandoned Duel Disk, were gone. His Deck had been torn out of its compartment in the Disk, and strewn across the floor carelessly.

Kaito slowly went over to the scattered cards, looking for one in particular. His Numbers were safe, sealed within an unopened vault underneath his bed, but he knew there was one other card that would be dangerous if not sealed.

Sighing, Kaito slowly held up his three copies of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and the one copy of Neo Galaxy-Eyes. It seemed that none of the cards had been taken, just the technology to go along with it.

'That's an odd choice,' he mused. 'Stealing the scabbard…' he looked at the Galaxy-Eyes again, shining it in the moonlight and feeling the power emanating from it, '…but not the sword.'

Orbital wheeled into the room behind him. 'There was evidence of another person in Haruto's room,' he confirmed. 'Very residual heat signature, they were in there for approximately five minutes before Haruto awoke.'

'Thank you, Orbital,' replied Kaito, slowly picking up the cards and putting them back into a Deck. 'Now, Orbital, you are to keep these safe. No-one is to gain access to them, unless I give express permission and I do not appear to be under any form of restraint. Understood?'

Orbital took the cards and a compartment in his body opened, which he placed them into. 'Do not worry, Kaito-sama,' he answered. 'I will guard your soul.'

Kaito smiled softly. 'Just like you always did,' he said, before looking around. 'But now, Orbital, we've got a mystery on our hands.'

'A mystery, nya?' interrupted another voice, and Kaito turned to see the house's owner and one of Yuma's friends, Cathy.

'Someone decided to break in here and steal all my equipment,' explained Kaito. 'And they left the Photon cards.'

'All of them?' replied Cathy, and Kaito's eyes narrowed.

'Orbital,' he asked, 'how many cards are currently in your possession?'

'Total of 28 cards,' he replied.

'Twenty-eight…' whispered Kaito. 'We're missing thirteen cards.'

'Why does this even matter to you, nya?' asked Cathy. 'You said that you wouldn't concern yourself with any of this anymore.'

'Because someone's taken something from me,' replied Kaito, 'which means that they _knew_ that I was here, they knew what they were looking for, and they were able to simply take it! _They were in Haruto's room and I never even knew, and I will be damned if I let that happen._ Orbital!' he ordered. 'Send Haruto back to sleep, and then we're going out. I need to find out who's responsible for this.'

'You don't have any clues, nya,' stated Cathy.

'I don't,' agreed Kaito, 'but if they know where I am, then odds are that they've got something to do with either Tsukumo or those Tron nutjobs. And I know just where to find both.'

* * *

Astral floated in the green-lit serenity of the Emperor's Key, thinking to himself.

'That that woman would have a Number taken from her, and still have that reaction,' he mused. 'That is very strange.'

'You know what else is strange?' interrupted another voice. 'That Number itself. If I were you,' and the voice chuckled softly, 'I'd take a closer look at it.'

Astral spun to face this other being, but was hit by a blast of black energy and he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was a black object speeding into the sky, before vanishing.

* * *

Yuma ran around the corner and collided with the person coming around it, sending his books, as well as his cards, flying.

'Oh… sorry, Yuma…' apologised the other figure, picking up one of Yuma's books and handing it to him.

'No, it was his fault, Taichi,' stated Kotori, appearing behind him. 'He should have been watching where he was going.'

'I should have heard and known that Yuma was coming,' replied Taichi. 'It's as much my fault as it is his.'

Kotori sighed. 'Whatever you say.'

Yuma finally picked up the last of his cards, and roughly put them back into their box. 'Sorry 'bout that, Taichi,' he said cheerfully, turning to run off again. 'See you in class!'

As he ran off, Taichi noticed another card that had slid into the corner, and he picked it up, reading its name and recognising it. 'This must be one of Yuma's cards.' He opened his mouth to call out to Yuma, but quickly shut it again.

_Yuma doesn't need this card back that urgently,_ whispered a voice in his head, a calming voice, one that Taichi could trust. _It wouldn't hurt to hold onto it for a while._

'It won't hurt to hold onto it for a little while, I suppose,' mumbled Taichi, as on his right hand a vivid coloured number appeared and flashed before vanishing again.

* * *

Kaito froze suddenly, feeling a curious prickling run over the skin, the signature of a power that many would feel but very few would recognise.

'There's a Number holder nearby,' he mused, glancing around him. He was standing underneath a large overpass emerging from Heartland's core. Nearby stood a series of largish apartment buildings, from which – now that he was searching for them – almost inaudible screams could be heard.

Kaito ran quickly towards the screams, turning the corner rapidly. Behind him, Orbital hurried to keep up. He ran around the corner to see a short, black haired woman in a white coat facing a taller man in red, who nevertheless looked terrified. Kaito took a small blue D-Gazer from his pocket, placing it over his eye.

Instantly, the world shone and beside Ail stood a huge, monstrously defined reptilian creature looming over the field.

'Orbital, data on the girl,' he whispered. 'Duel Records in particular. Especially concerning any names you recognise.'

'She recently duelled Tsukumo, actually,' replied Orbital. 'Defeat.'

'And yet… she's still got that Number?' mused Kaito. 'Alright, I'm interrupting this. Orbital!'

'Yes, Kaito-sama!' obeyed Orbital, saluting. Around them, time froze. Kaito buckled, but quickly regained his balance.

_Whatever that Madoka girl took from me took my ability to endure this fields,_ he thought. _I'm going to have to look into that at some point._

'I have been able to partially restore your Photon Deck,' stated Orbital. 'Would you like to use it?'

'No,' replied Kaito, taking another deck from his pocket. 'This one should suffice.'

Ail Themal looked around, seemingly confused. Finally, her wandering eye fell upon Kaito.

'You…' she whispered.

'Ms Themal!' called Kaito. 'Congratulations, you were about to win that.' He smirked. 'But now it's my turn. I challenge you to a duel!'


	5. Chapter 5

Kaito sat down in his chair, flicking through the book he had been given.

'It's your birthday in a week, isn't it?' asked the man next to him, even though he knew the answer.

'Yeah,' replied Kaito. 'I'm turning sixteen.' He sighed. 'Do I really have to know all this? I mean, when am I going to need to know all this?'

'All too soon,' said the other man. 'We're just another pair of weapons in a war stretching beyond our imagination, and all too soon we're going to be needed.'

'You're very pessimistic, mentor,' said Kaito.

'You can blame Faker for that,' replied the other. 'He's the one starting the war.'

'Well, with a teacher as good as you,' laughed Kaito, 'of course I'm going to be ready if there _is_ a war.'

'That's very nice of you to say, Kaito,' answered the other. 'And I certainly hope so.'

* * *

V opened his eyes.

'Memories,' he muttered under his breath. 'That's just what I don't need.'

He slowly got out of bed and got dressed, walking downstairs. Around him, the hotel automatically switched itself on as he walked through the rooms towards the huge black room at its hub.

'So, V,' called a voice from behind the huge chair in the centre of the room, 'are you still the only one left?'

'Yes, Tron,' replied V, the same reply he had given for three weeks. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought that Tron had snapped. 'I'm going to keep looking for III again today.'

'Good, good,' said Tron, before pausing. 'Wait, what about IV?'

V caught himself. _Idiot,_ he thought. 'IV too, of course,' he answered. 'Once we find either of them, then we can proceed with your plan.'

'Excellent!' laughed Tron. 'Well, go do what you have to do!'

V bowed to Tron and walked out, leaving Tron alone in the dark room once more.

'III…' whispered V, walking over to the window and looking out as if that alone could locate his brother. 'I miss you.'

* * *

'You fight against Yuma was your most impressive yet, even if you lost,' declared Kaito. 'None of these people you have been fighting have been anywhere near your abilities.'

'Thank you,' replied Ail. 'I doubt that you're going to be an improvement.'

'I've almost defeated Yuma before; as good as beaten, in fact, he would have lost had I not willingly cancelled the duel. You are to me the same as Tsukumo; just another pushover.'

'Pushover?' replied Ail angrily. 'Oh, I'm going to rip you apart.'

'I'd like to see you try,' answered Kaito. 'Orbital, second Change, initiate!'

Orbital fired a spinning black disk towards Kaito, which he caught on his arm. It unfolded into a curved blade-like Disk, curved around the cylindrical device that held his Deck. His eyes flashed violet, and a glittering green mark appeared around it.

'It's almost ironic that I have III to thank for this technology,' he murmured. 'Now then, Ail! The game is set! It's my turn first, and I draw!'

'Show me your best attempt,' mocked Ail.

'I Summon Bountiful Artemis!' declared Kaito. 'Then, I'll set three cards and end!'

'My turn!' stated Ail, smirking at the monster in front of Kaito. _I'll crush that thing and end this quickly._ 'I draw!'

'Trap card,' muttered Kaito, 'activate.'

'What?' cried Ail.

'During your Draw Phase, I activate Drastic Drop Off,' stated Kaito. 'It forces you to discard the card you drew.'

'You…' muttered Ail.

'At this time, I activate the effects of two cards!' continued Kaito. 'The Continuous Trap, Synthetic Angel, allows me to Special Summon a Seraphim Angel Token whenever a Counter Trap resolves! And, Artemis' effect allows me to draw a card whenever a Counter Trap is activated!'

_A disruption strategy that benefits him as much as it damages me?_ Ail frowned. _I need to get rid of that Artemis._

'I Summon Storm Eel!' declared Ail. 'And now, I attack your Artemis with my Storm Eel!'

As the eel leapt towards Kaito, he stared back at it, and smirked.

'Trap activate,' replied Kaito calmly, almost sounding bored. 'Negate Attack. This negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase. Then, due to Seraphim's effect, I Summon a Token, and due to Artemis' effect, I draw a card.'

_He's barely even paying attention,_ thought Ail angrily. 'Hey! Boy! Pay attention! I set a card and end!'

'Don't call Kaito-sama "boy"!' yelled Orbital, but Kaito smirked.

'Alright,' he replied. 'You want to see my power? Then let's give you a little taste. I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Declarer Prophecy! I Tribute Artemis and my two Tokens!'

Around them, the wind began to spiral into a huge mass behind Kaito, but from within it emerged light, beaming light that poured into the crevices of the world and lit them up.

'What is happening…?' whispered Ail.

'This is the light that will demolish the darkness!' declared Kaito. 'Guardian of peace! Rise forth, _Perfect Declarer!_'

Behind him, the whirlwind dissipated, revealing a looming, bizarre creature, glittering rainbow wings hanging on either side of its spherical head.

'Additionally,' continued Kaito, 'Declarer Prophecy's effect allows me to banish it to add Artemis back to my hand! And now, I'll Summon it once more! Return, loyal Artemis!'

The smaller monster once again appeared in front of Kaito, and Ail relaxed. 'They're both too weak to be any threat to me,' she mocked.

'Possibly,' replied Kaito. 'I guess we'll just have to see. I set a card and end.'

* * *

'So, what's your name?' asked Kaito. 'I've only ever heard Mr Heartland refer to you as V.'

'Well, it's a bit of a secret around here,' replied V. 'Only Dr Faker and Tron know it.'

'Tron?' said Kaito. 'Who's Tron?'

'Oh, that's another secret,' stated V, cursing inwardly. 'There's a lot of secrets going on around here.'

'Well, at least tell me your name!' insisted Kaito. 'I promise I'll never tell another soul.'

V sighed. 'Alright,' he conceded. 'My name is… Chris.'

'"Chris"?' repeated Kaito.

'Yes, it's not the most amazing name in the world, I know,' replied V. 'Nowhere near as impressive as yours, Kaito.'

'Well, I think that it's a really cool name,' said Kaito. 'I–'

* * *

V shook his head to clear it of the memories. They had been coming more and more often since III had disappeared in IV's misguided project to do… something. He hadn't bothered to look into the exact details.

'Maybe I should have,' he mused. 'Well, too late now.'

He continued the search, flicking through the day's camera records, searching for his brother.

'Nothing, nothing, nothing,' he muttered. There was a sudden clicking sound on the side of his computer, and he looked to see an old, disused icon flashing.

'Kaito…' he whispered, smiling softly. 'So you're using _that_ Deck now?' He chuckled under his breath. 'You might be able to hide from Heartland, but you're playing right back into my hands.'

* * *

'My turn, draw,' stated Ail. 'I activate Storm Ascension! I Tribute Storm Eel, and Special Summon a Light monster from my hand with twice its Level! So come forth, Storm Overlord!'

Behind Ail, the air twisted around itself before calmly to reveal a huge dragon-like creature. Kaito laughed dismissively.

'Good job,' he mocked. 'Now let's see what you can do with it.'

Ail scowled. 'Don't mock me,' she whispered. 'I also Summon Storm Fang Dragon! And because I control a Level 7 or higher Light monster, it gains 1000 attack points, bringing it up to 2500!'

Kaito continued smirking.

'Now, I activate the Trap Card, Storm Front!' declared Ail.

'I activate the effect of Perfect Declarer!' interrupted Kaito. 'By discarding the Fairy-Type Meltiel, Sage of the Sky, I can negate the activation of your Trap and destroy it.'

As the Trap swung open, the looming creature behind Kaito stared down at it. From every hole in its body shone a sudden piercing white light that sliced through the Trap, destroying it. Once more, the Declarer's light faded.

'That… that…' whispered Ail, before narrowing her eyes. 'Well, you'll regret not negating my Overlord's Summon! Go, Overlord! Attack his Declarer! _Hurricane Annihilation!_'

As the huge monster spat out a blast of wind towards Kaito, he laughed softly.

'Trap activate,' declared Kaito calmly. 'Negate Attack. I end the Battle Phase once more.'

The huge blast was sucked into a spiralling portal, disappearing. Ail cursed.

'And, I draw another card and Summon another Token due to Artemis and Synthetic Angel's effects,' continued Kaito.

'Playing all defensive…' muttered Ail. 'The rumours I heard of you were far more impressive.'

'Were they?' asked Kaito, raising an eyebrow. 'Well, you must have been misled.'

'No, Number Hunter,' replied Ail, and Kaito narrowed his eyes, 'I wasn't. But once I beat you and take all _your_ Numbers, then I'm going to be able to steal the souls of the entire world!'

'It's my turn,' interrupted Kaito. 'I draw.' He glanced at the card he drew, and his eye widened imperceptibly. _She wants to see the power of the Number Hunter, she's going to get it._

'I set a card and end,' stated Kaito.

Ail laughed. 'You can't dodge me forever,' she mocked.

'The time to dodge is through,' replied Kaito. 'I'll receive your next blow with my full power.'

Ail laughed. 'Then I'll see your power and raise it! By banishing Storm Eel and Storm Manta from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Darkstorm Shadow!' As Kaito moved to activate his set card, she shook her head. 'When Darkstorm Shadow is Summoned, card effects cannot be activated, and then I negate the effects of all monsters my opponent controls until the End Phase.'

'Kaito-sama, this–' started Orbital, but Kaito held up his hand.

'There's no problem,' he replied. 'Ail's no threat.'

Ail screamed angrily. '_I Summon D.D. Storm Master, and with its effect I Special Summon Storm Manta! AND WITH THESE–_'

'I activate the Counter Trap,' interrupted Kaito, 'External Dispersion, in response to the Summon of Storm Manta. This turn, neither of us can Special Summon from our Extra Deck.'

Ail paled.

'At this time, Artemis and Angel's effects activate once more, I draw a card and Summon a Token. And now, because I activated a Counter Trap, I can activate one more effect!' He smirked. 'You wanted to witness my power?' he asked, as around him the air began to whip itself into a massive pillar of light, sucking his other monsters into it. '_Then witness it! I Tribute Artemis, Declarer and my two Tokens! Appear now, the Bringer of Judgement!_'

The sky went dark, and a massive figure began to solidify within the light.

'_Voltanis!_' cried Kaito victoriously, as around him the world went dark.

* * *

Storm Manta  
0/2400  
Light/Reptile  
Level 4  
If this Defence Position card is attacked, and the attacking monster's ATK is lower than this card's DEF: Destroy the attacking monster after Damage Calculation.

Storm Ascension  
Spell Card  
Tribute a LIGHT Reptile-Type monster you control: Special Summon a LIGHT monster from your hand with a Level equal to double that of the Tribute monster. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated.

Storm Fang Dragon  
1500/800  
Light/Dragon  
Level 4  
If you control a Level 7 or higher LIGHT monster: This card gains 1000 ATK.

D.D. Storm Master  
1000/2000  
Light/Spellcaster  
Level 4  
When this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 of your banished Level 4 LIGHT monsters; Special Summon it. It cannot attack. During the End Phase of the turn this card is Summoned: Banish this monster and the card Summoned with this effect.

Darkstorm Shadow  
2100/2000  
Dark/Reptile  
Level 8  
You can banish two LIGHT monsters in your Graveyard: Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; negate its effect until the End Phase. This card's effect cannot be negated.

External Dispersion  
Counter Trap Card  
Activate only when your opponent Special Summons a monster. Neither player can Special Summon monsters from their Extra Deck until your next End Phase.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryoga faced his opponent, the leader of another gang whose territory lay to the north of Ryoga's, smirking.

'You can't win,' declared Ryoga, eyeing his two set cards. 'My victory and your defeat are both foregone conclusions.'

'Like hell it is!' replied his opponent. 'I Overlay my Sacred Gredi and Sacred Pollux, and with these two Level 4 monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Shine, Sacred Beehive!'

Ryoga laughed softly as the glittering monster appeared behind his opponent. 'Come at me with your full power!' cried Ryoga. 'I want to receive it! I want to feel the strength in your soul before I extinguish it!'

'Don't mock me!' roared his opponent. 'I attack directly with Beehive! And, I activate Beehive's effect, detaching an Xyz Material from it to increase its attack points by 1000! Go, _Sacred Charge!_'

The monster threw a blast of gold light that collided with Ryoga, immersing him in a massive field of dust. The man started to turn, but stopped when he heard laughing – a cold, sinister laugh.

'Trap activate,' stated Ryoga, as the dust around him vanished. 'Gimmick Box! This card negates the damage I would take, then Special Summons itself with an attack power equal to the negated damage! That's an attack power of 3400!'

'Wh… what…' whispered his opponent.

'Don't give up, boss!' yelled one of his followers. 'You can still beat this guy!'

'Yeah!' cried Ryoga's opponent. 'I set a card and end!'

_Dimensional Prison,_ he mused. _Between that and Beehive, there's no way he can get past me!_

'My turn,' stated Ryoga. 'I draw! Now, I activate the Trap, Bubble Bringer, then use its effect! I send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon back my Big Jaws! And, because a Fish-Type monster was Summoned, I Special Summon Shark Stickers from my hand! Now, I Tribute these two monsters, and Advance Summon Gimmick Puppet – Necro Doll! And with the Level 8 Gimmick Box and Necro Doll, I will now construct the Overlay Network!'

The two monster disappeared into the galaxy-shaped portal in front of him, before from it emerged a massive steel heart.

'Rise forth! The bringer of darkness upon those who would challenge it! Number 15! Gimmick Puppet – Giant Killer!'

The heart unfolded into the form of the huge puppet, looming over the field. Ryoga laughed insanely, and even his followers cringed.

'Now I use Giant Killer's effect! By detaching an Xyz Material from it, I can destroy all other Xyz Monsters on the field, and then inflict damage to their owners equal to their attack power! And you've only got 1800 Life Points left…' Ryoga's eyes narrowed. 'What a shame.'

Strings emerged from each of Giant Killer's hands, wrapping around Beehive and pulling it into the expanding cavity in its chest, where it was shredded apart. Then, a cannon emerged from that same cavity, firing a red blast into his opponent and sending him sprawling.

Ryoga walked over to his opponent. 'You lasted longer than the saps I fought to get here,' he stated. 'You're officially target practise.'

His opponent paled, and Ryoga threw out his right hand. On it, a purple marking blazed, and it seemed to flash before the gang leader, before his entire body buckled and he fell once more to the ground, now unconscious.

'Weak,' muttered Ryoga, turning and walking away as the other gang members spread out around their fallen leader.

* * *

Flying high above the city, a figure dressed in white and pink glanced at her D-Gazer, irritated. It had been continually beeping all day.

'Can't you see I don't want to talk to you?' she yelled, speeding off as that would get her away from the noise.

Her hovercraft suddenly froze in midair, and beside her a tall figure dressed in crimson looked down at her. He floated calmly in the air, watching her with an almost curious gaze.

'Now why might that be?' he asked, his mouth curling into a mischievous smile.

* * *

Far below her, within a spherical field about fifty metres in diameter, Kaito continued his duel in the frozen time.

'Voltanis' effect activates!' he continued. 'I can destroy a number of my opponent's cards equal to the number of monsters I Tributed for its Summon! Because I released four monsters, I can destroy four of your cards! So I think I'll destroy all of your cards but Storm Manta! Go, _Divine Retribution!_'

The huge figure behind him raised its staff and pointed it towards Ail's monsters. Her face was a mixture of terror and bewilderment.

From the end of the staff emerged four coloured bursts of light that collided with her four monsters and shattered them into pieces.

'Now then,' said Kaito, 'do you end your turn?'

Ail nodded her head dumbly.

'In that case, it's my turn,' stated Kaito. 'I draw. Now, I Summon Victoria, and with its effect I Special Summon Storm Overlord from your Graveyard!'

As the huge storm-dragon appeared behind Kaito, pulled from the grave by the woman in the gold dress beside him, Ail narrowed her eyes.

'Traitor,' she whispered under her breath.

'Now,' continued Kaito, 'I attack and destroy your Storm Manta with Overlord! Go, Hurricane Annihilation!'

The storm blast tore through the eel that surrounded Ail, shattering it.

'Now, I attack directly with Victoria!'

A direct blow this time, a blast of gold that sent Ail sprawling to the ground. She hissed angrily.

'And now, the finishing blow! I attack directly with Voltanis! Go! _Thunder of Judgement!_'

The huge figure sent another stream of electricity from its spear, a blast that slammed into her and flung her into the wall. Kaito sighed and almost fell to the ground.

'Kaito-sama!' cried Orbital. 'Your body cannot withstand using the Photon Mode!'

'One last thing…' he whispered, and threw out his hand towards Ail. From it, a second ghostly hand emerged and dived into her heart.

The ghost hand suddenly went black, and a shining white light emerged from near Ail's neck – a small crystal hanging on a cord around her neck. There was a cracking sound, and Kaito tore the Photon Hand system off his arm a moment before it exploded violently.

When he looked back, Ail had vanished into the maze of buildings around them. Kaito sighed, annoyed.

'That was puzzling,' he said. 'Not even the Tron brothers' seals had that effect on the system. Orbital! I want you to record every energy signature that was produced whilst in the field, and analyse anything you don't immediately recognise! I want to know what the hell that was before we get another event like that, understood?'

'Yes, Kaito-sama!' replied Orbital, and around them time began to move normally once more. Ail's opponent stumbled, then looked around for her.

Kaito didn't even spare the confused man a glance as he walked away.

* * *

Three streets away, Ail held the crystal above a blank card in her hand. The crystal shone, and beneath it the card began to slowly develop details upon it, until in her hands lay a perfect copy of Kaito's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". She laughed, and her right eye flashed black.


End file.
